


Blood and Death

by 1Jemmagirl22



Series: Redemptions Fall [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cami O'Connel bashing, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Caroline is team Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Klaus saves Caroline, Tyler Lockwood Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: Caroline comes to Klaus with a werewolf bite and the expected entertainment fallows.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson
Series: Redemptions Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992031
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147
Collections: Klaroline reunions in New Orleans





	Blood and Death

Rebekah sighed as she rolled her eyes at Cami. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Hayley, Freya, Hope, Davina, and Marcel were all in the courtyard when Cami came in demanding to see Klaus.

“Really not the time Camille.” He said as he came out with his phone in his hand looking annoyed.

“I need your help Klaus.” She said.

“Like I said it’s not the time. I have to be on my way I have important business to attend to.” He said.

“What important business?” she asked as if the concept of something more important than her didn’t exist.

“I must be up to Mystic Falls to deal with an annoying loose end at the request of an old friend.”

“You don’t have any friends.” Rebekah said and then smirked. 

Kol had the same thought. “Oh but Bekah he does have one friend. Could I come with you? I want to kill a Gilbert.” 

“Why not baby brother. If I have permission to kill the mutt I think you can get your revenge on the doppelganger.”

“Wait a moment Niklaus. Why exactly are you going to mystic Falls?” Elijah asked.

“My blood is needed and Tyler must be killed.” He stated.

Hayley sat up. “If your killing Tyler I want to help. Wait a minute if your killing Tyler. He bit her again.” She seethed.

“Bit who? Klaus you can’t just kill this person. I thought you wanted to be better for your daughter.” Cami said.

“I am better for her. But Lockwood had hurt my family too much. Now I would suggest you move before I make you because someone needs my blood.”

“Klaus.” He turned and saw a slightly shaky Caroline enter the courtyard.

“Caroline.” Within a second he was next to her just in time to catch her in his arms. He quickly bit his wrist and put it to her mouth.

“Come on love. I got you.” She slowly began to drink ad she did the large bite on her neck began to heal. Once it had he set her down on her feet.

“Klaus. Tyler he.” He got her off by pulling her against him.

“Sh, love it’s okay. It’s me. Your safe. Tyler will pay. Stefan called me.”

“Thank you.” She said softly. She pulled away and her mouth dropped open when she saw Kol. “Your dead.”

Kol smirked. “Well darling I was dead but my lovely girlfriend and new older sister brought me back from the dead. Now if Nik get’s to kill the mutt can I kill one of the Gilberts or Donavon?”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Not Matt but feel free to kill Jeremy and Elena.”

Kol smiled. Klaus smirked. Rebekah looked like Christmas had come early. And Elijah was stood there in complete shock. 

“I never thought I’d see the day. The blond gave in to the aloor of darkness.” Kol said.

Caroline and Klaus’s mouths dropped open.

“Oh come on if I can’t watch my big brother fail with his love life what was I supposed to do when I was dead. Now Davina my love I should only be gone a few hours and when I’m back I will have a couple new playthings for magic practice. And my bat.”

“Who are you and what have you done to this family. They were becoming better?” Cami shouted at Caroline.

Before Caroline could answer Rebekah beat her to it. “Cami this is Caroline Forbes. Nik’s one true love who will be my sister in law eventually. Caroline you already know Elijah, Kol, and Hayley. That’s Freya are long lost not so dead older sister. Davina Kol’s girlfriend. Marcel Nik’s adopted son. Hope Nik’s miracle daughter. And Cami a human who should be dead by now.”

Everyone just stared at her. “Oh come on. I wanted to do this quickly. I want my piece of Elena just as much as you. And while we’re at it can I kill Damon?”

Caroline only shook her head. “Sure you can Rebekah. But I would wait until Klaus hears about what he did to me. There may be nothing left.”


End file.
